


It's Your Turn

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Fic Every Day in June 2017 [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: It used to be just him and Dan in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Then it was them and Zach for a while, clumsy and inexperienced in the early days. And then Alexa, who had only been an idea for a long time, and then a beautiful, exciting reality.





	It's Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> June 20 of my Fic Every Day in June 2017 project.
> 
> Anon said - some parent!phan possibly? Like they are together and loving life for the most part and with a happy ending
> 
> Ask and you shall receive…. (eventually)
> 
> Send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://agingphangirl.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agingfangirl)

Phil is dragged into wakefulness by the flat of Dan’s palm smacking him softly in the face. 

“It’s your turn.” 

He blinks in the darkness, letting the high pitched wail ringing through their house filter into his ears. He fumbles for his glasses on the bedside table and nearly pokes himself in the eye getting them on. 

“Not sure that it is,” he says, but swings his feet to the floor anyway. 

Dan grumbles under the sheets and burrows further down into them, rolling onto Phil’s side of the bed slightly. 

He’s on the landing with his hand on the door to the nursery when the second bedroom door opens. 

“Daddy?” a tiny voice says, “wha s’it?” 

“It’s alright Zach, go back to bed.” He says softly, voice low and fond. “Alexa is just a little grumpy.” 

“Why she grumpy?” 

The five year old follows him on tired legs, rubbing a fist into his eye and reaching the other hand out to grip at Phil’s pyjama bottoms. 

“I think she might be hungry,” Phil says, pushing open the door to the soft yellow room illuminated by the star-shaped lights cast onto the ceiling by the night light. 

“You going to feed her?” Zach asks at his side, peering into the cot, his soft wavy brown hair that he won’t let them cut swinging into his eyes. He watches wide-eyed as Phil picks up the crying baby and cradles her to his chest. 

He’s always infinitely interested in his baby sister and has been since they brought her home from the hospital. He’s not quite used to the middle-of-the-night crying yet, and it tends to wake him, but most of the time he can go back to sleep with little encouragement. Tonight however, he seems too awake and curious to want to and Phil is too tired to argue. 

“I help?” Zach says, his face smiling and the dimple in his cheek deepening in a way that reminds him so much of the baby pictures he’s seen of Dan, that Phil’s heart melts and he doesn’t even entertain the idea of turning him down. 

“Come on then,” he says, the baby up on his shoulder, a hand cupped around her bottom to steady her against him so she can feel his warmth. She’s still crying softly but the volume has lessened somewhat since he picked her up. 

He has to turn the light on in the kitchen so he can see and Alexa screams again when the brightness hits her blue eyes. Phil shushes her, rocking her slightly. 

“Bring me the bottle from the fridge please Zacky,” Phil asks, walking to the kettle to fill it one handed with the baby tucked into his elbow. 

Zach is an excellent helper and fetches the pre-mixed formula from the door of the fridge, his little hands clasped around it, face proud as he passes it to his dad. 

“Thank you, that is a big help,” Phil assures him as the kettle boils. 

Alexa is still crying and Zach reaches up a gentle hand to stroke through the light dusting of hair on her head. He’s always so tentative, treating her as the fragile thing that she is and Phil looks on proudly at his two children interacting. Alexa isn’t old enough yet to really understand the touch but she does change to a soft whimper as Zach pets her. 

“That make her feel better?” Zach asks, “She crying alot.” 

“It was very nice,” Phil says at the kettle clicks off and he pours the boiling water into a jug, dropping the bottle into it to heat. It doesn’t need to be really warm, just warmed through enough so that it won’t be a shock to her tiny stomach and will keep her full enough to drop back off. “She’ll stop once she’s had her milk.” 

“Dad gets cross too when he is hungry,” Zach giggles, “Alexa gets that from him?” 

Phil giggles too, not wanting to take the time to explain that it is biologically impossible for Alexa to have inherited anything genetic from Dan, it’s more likely that Zach will have, he already has Dan’s eyes.

“I don’t get hangry,” a voice says from the door and Phil looks up to see a sleep-ruffled Dan leaning on the door frame, beautiful as he squints against the harsh spotlights of the kitchen. 

Phil smiles as him softly, a warmth running through him as it always does in moments when their little family is squeezed into one space. It used to be just him and Dan in the kitchen in the middle of the night, arguing over stolen cereal and sharing stolen kisses. Then it was them and Zach for a while, just like this, calming his cries clumsy and inexperienced in the early days, and then later shushing him back to sleep from nightmares. And then Alexa, who had only been an idea for a long time, and then a beautiful, exciting reality. 

Now it feels complete, this little set, Phil’s perfect family, his, theirs.

“You do,” he insists to Dan, lifting the now-warmed bottle from the water and wiping it off on a tea towel.

“We feeding ‘Lexa so she won’t be crying anymore,” says Zach to Dan proudly. 

“Are you helping?” Dan says, walking over and dropping a kiss on Phil’s shoulder as he passes and ruffling a hand in Zach’s curls. 

“Yes!” 

“Aren’t you meant to be in bed?” Dan says to Zach, but his face turned towards Phil. 

Phil guides the bottle into Alexa’s pink mouth that forms a little ‘o’ as she searches for it. She lets out a little hum of contentment as she finds it and begins to suck happily, the soft sound of her breathing through her nose between swallows filling the room. Phil nuzzles his nose into the fragrant scent of her forehead and kisses her lightly. 

“He wanted to help,” Phil shrugs to Dan, looking up to find a beautiful and soft expression on his husband’s face. He thinks Dan is probably thinking about how perfect all of this is too. 

Dan leans over to ghost a hand over Alexa’s feet, stroking them delicately and to bump his cheek against Phil’s bicep.

“She has your eyes,” he says for the millionth time. 

“All babies have blue eyes,” Phil insists, as he always does, not daring to be hopeful. “Zach did too.” 

“Did not,” Zach insists, clambering to a chair at their kitchen table behind them. 

“You did buddy,” Dan replies, laughing slightly. 

“I has brown eyes.” Zach says to no one in particular, finding a small toy train on the table top and pushing it around distractedly. 

“I think she’ll keep your eyes,” Dan insists, “I hope she does.” 

“Hmm,” Phil hums, not wanting to commit to the thought any further than that. 

“Right,” Dan says, clapping his hands together, “who wants pancakes?” 

“It’s the middle of the night,” Phil says, steadying Alexa in his arms and leaning back against the counter, getting comfortable while he continues to feed his daughter. 

“It’s 4am,” Dan shrugs, “And we can go back to sleep straight after.” 

They share a look wherein Phil lets his feelings about disrupting Zach’s sleep schedule be known and Dan shoots one back that says the damage is done already from Phil letting him help. But it also says _look at this moment, don’t let it end yet, it’s just tonight, just once._. 

Phil relents easily, moving to sit at the table opposite Zach while Dan fetches the ingredients from the pantry. 

Once Alexa has finished her bottle she falls to sleep in Phil’s arms and so he moves to put her back down in her crib, fetching the baby monitor from their bedroom on his way back to the kitchen. 

Zach lasts long enough to eat one and a half pancakes before his head too is drooping at the table and Dan scoops him up, Zach’s tiny arms slung around Dan’s neck and feet tucked up over his hip. He smoothes a hand over the back of Zach’s head and he nuzzles into his neck, and carries him to bed.

“I was a good big brother,” Zach says as Dan tucks him in. 

“You were,” Dan whispers, pressing a kiss to his head and handing him his stuffed bear. 

Zach slips into sleep quickly and Dan lets himself out of the room, closing the door silently and padding back to the kitchen. He drops into the chair opposite Phil who has his chin resting in his hand, eyes closed. 

“Come on,” he says, tugging gently on Phil’s arm, “Back to bed. She’ll be back up again in a few hours.” 

“But then it’s your turn,” Phil mumbles, letting himself be pulled to his feet, leaning his exhausted weight against Dan’s side. 

“No,” Dan corrects him, taking his hand and leading him down the hall. “It’ll be your turn.” 

“How?” Phil asks when they reach the bedroom, climbing back into the still-warm sheets. 

“I made pancakes,” Dan points out, laying down as well and holding up an arm until Phil crawls underneath it and presses his head against Dan’s shoulder. 

“That doesn’t count as a turn.” Phil yawns, closing his eyes and feeling himself drift. 

“We’ll see,” Dan whispers voice laced with humour, pressing a kiss into his hair.

Phil falls to sleep, the soothing rise and fall of Dan’s breathing in his ear. 

Dan does wake him in a few hours, insisting it’s his turn again. Phil simply rolls away and swats at him. Dan goes in the end, his joyful chuckle drifting from the room. Phil smiles to himself and thinks that even though he’s tired, life doesn’t get much more perfect than this.


End file.
